Magic Mystery
by sherry-edogawa
Summary: Al regresar a su ciudad natal, Minami Fujiyama descubrirá una verdad que cambiará su vida por completo. Kaito Kuroba, un antiguo amigo junto con Shinichi Kudo serán quienes la ayudarán en su importante tarea.
1. Prólogo

Magic Mystery

-Prólogo-

Su nombre era "Magikkumiraa", también conocida como la Galaxia del Espejo Mágico. Era una galaxia de mundos extraños, luces brillantes y grandes misterios. Iraruk, Druälle, Mornië y Maktub; eran los cuatro planetas de la galaxia. 

Aquel suceso sería inolvidable. Los oráculos de Mornië pudieron ver en sus espejos mágicos y piedras videntes lo que ocurriría aquella noche de verano en Maktub... la destrucción de la civilización más antigua del mundo. Fueron los primeros se podría decir... pero hubo otros…

El viejo mago miró por la ventana. Podía sentir el gran peso de muchos años sobre él. Tantas cosas había vivido, tantos años, tantas aventuras. Cuantas personas y lugares que conocía. 

Aquella noche la tristeza invadió su corazón. Profundamente acongojado vio como la ciudad estaba en llamas y los jinetes de Mortisel arrasaban con todo a su paso. 

Se desplomó sobre su trono. Ahora nada podía hacer. Si eso era lo que los Altos tenían planeado, que ocurriera. Si era ese su destino, lo aceptaría con gusto.

- Ha caído en las sombras... vuestro querido hijo Taiyoushin nos ha abandonado- dijo Mikazuki, el Mago de Luna

- Él nos ha dejado... ahora es sirviente de Mortnoir... nos ha traicionado- añadió Tsukie débilmente

Kami Jikan, el Supremo Mago del Tiempo y la sabiduría bajó la mirada. La decepción lo inundó profundamente. Su hijo, su adorado hijo era el traidor del cual hablaban las profecías. El destino del Reino de Maktub estuvo en sus manos, y él se lo entregó a Mortnoir, el brujo de la oscuridad, el Rey de los oscuros dominios de Mortisel. Ahora ya nada se podía hacer… 

- Mi señor... ¿Qué haremos?... – preguntó Ai, la prometida de Taiyoushin- Ya nada nos queda aquí...

- Sólo conseguirán la muerte si permanecen aquí... les suplico que se marchen... huyan hacia la Tierra... no permanezcan aquí...

Los once miembros de la Orden de Karimor miraron algo asombrados a Kami Jikan: La Tierra. Quedaba muy lejos de su galaxia pero la magia se ocupaba de eso. Aún así era una idea algo extraña. La Tierra era un mundo de mortales, no conocían la Magia ni los grandes secretos del Universo. ¿Qué podrían hacer allí?

Amarië le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Kami Jikan. Las demás hechiceras; Hananosei, Nedôyh, Eümin,  Sakura y Tsukie, hicieron lo mismo. Los magos aguardaron pacientes la respuesta del sabio hechicero.

- El destino de los demás Reinos y de la Magia Blanca está en sus manos... tenemos que impedir a toda costa que Mortnoir se apodere de la piedra de Ashonai. No importa cuanto cueste... confío en que podrán lograrlo... Huyan a la Tierra... allí esperarán hasta que yo regrese a ustedes... – Dirigió una mirada nostálgica a los magos y continúo en voz más baja- Mortnoir ha probado que no tendrá piedad por nadie.. Es muy astuto... puede que envíe demonios y espíritus para que encuentren la piedra Ashonai... nuestra vida depende de ello.. El destino de todos está en juego...

- Señor... – empezó a decir Kasei armándose de valor- Usted habla como si... ¿es que acaso no vendrá con nosotros?...

Kami Jikan sonrío débilmente. 

- Yo me reuniré con ustedes llegado el momento.. 

- No podemos perder más tiempo- intervino Yumiya- Nosotros iremos hasta los claros de Luna y usaremos los portales para viajar hasta la Tierra...

- Yumiya, Amarië... Ustedes dos guiarán a los demás hasta los Claros de Luna. Mikazuki, Ai… ustedes aguarden un poco, tengo algo que decirles- dijo Kami Jikan

Yumiya y Amarië asintieron. Hicieron una pequeña reverencia en forma de despedida y partieron junto a Sakura, Kasei, Rakuyou, Eümin, Nedôyh, Tsukie y Hananosei hacia los Claros de Luna. 

Ai y Mikazuki contemplaron la luna que se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo. El fuego rugía por las calles de la ciudad. Llamas azules, naranjas y rojas crepitaban en las viviendas y arrasaban con los bosques. Algunas personas trataban de salvar sus pertenencias, otras corrían lejos y unas pocas decidían esconderse en los bosques. Los soldados del palacio luchaban contra los jinetes de Mortisel. Una gran nube negra de humo y polvo se alzaba sobre la ciudad. Todo parecía derrumbarse. Sólo quedaba la esperanza...  

Kami Jikan les habló a Mikazuki y a Ai. Era increíble como una simple gema podía ser tan poderosa. Contaban las historias y leyendas, que en la creación del mundo la Magia Pura se fusionó en una pequeña gema. Un cristal de color jade, una piedra que con el paso de los años fue llamada "Ashonai". La Magia contenida en la piedra, era tan poderosa, tan sobrenatural que no existía nada capaz de comprarse con ella. Podía otorgar poderes extraordinarios, pero el poder más grande y el más peligroso era el de la inmortalidad. Una inmortalidad perfecta, que duraba hasta el final de los días. Quien obtuviese la piedra y pronunciase los hechizos adecuados, sería invencible. Ninguna enfermedad, ningún conjuro o arma podían quitar la vida eterna que proporcionaba la piedra Ashonai. Por ningún motivo podía caer en malas manos.

- Ai... El cristal que tu posees es conocido como "Kibou"*- Kami Jikan señaló el cristal que llevaba Ai colgado al cuello

- Mi cristal es... la legendaria piedra "Kibou"... . ¿la única capaz de contrarrestar el mal de la piedra Ashonai?- se extrañó Ai. Ella le guardaba un gran cariño al cristal que traía puesto. Era un regalo de su madre, ella se lo había obsequiado al nacer. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su dulce madre. Nunca había imaginado que sería una gema tan valiosa y poderosa. 

- Mikazuki... tú eres un gran mago... Fuerte, sabio y poderoso, por eso quiero que ayudes a la joven Ai... tú y ella serán los guardianes de las piedras mágicas...  

- Señor, ¿y la piedra Ashonai?... ¿Dónde está?- inquirió el joven mago.

Kami Jikan extendió su mano mostrándole a Mikazuki una gema brillante de color jade. Se la entregó con mucha confianza. Él a diferencia de Taiyoushin siempre había sido muy humilde, y cuidadoso con sus hechizos. Taiyoushin se había vuelto muy arrogante y tal vez ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales Mortnoir pudo convencerlo...

- Señor... usted.. ¿Cuándo volverá a nosotros?

- Pronto lo sabrás... ahora márchense...  no pierdan más tiempo.. ¡Vayan!- exclamó el Mago

Ai y Mikazuki salieron de la sala del trono. Las profecías eran ciertas, aún había un largo camino por recorrer...

*************************************************************************

Mikazuki corrió hacia la sala del trono. Esquivó hábilmente a varios jinetes y se apartó justo en el instante que brasas ardientes caían del techo. Las llamas se propagaban por los corredores. Los muebles y las plantas ardían en llamas de colores. Faltaba poco... sólo un poco más…

Abrió las puertas para toparse con una sorpresa desagradable. Taiyoushin y los dos sirvientes de Mortnoir, Kaguya y Yoru se encontraban allí. Kami Jikan observaba a Taiyoushin con decepción. Él lo había herido profundamente.

- ¡Taiyoushin!- exclamó Mikazuki sorprendido- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?...

- Mi nombre ya no es Taiyoushin... A partir de ahora yo soy Shinigami**- dijo fríamente- 

- Maldito traidor – murmuró Mikazuki entre dientes al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños. 

- ¡Mikazuki vete!- suplicó Kami Jikan 

Mikazuki palideció al ver que Shinigami, antes Taiyoushin, apuntaba con la espada a Kami Jikan. Este permaneció inmóvil. En sus ojos se podía contemplar un dolor inmenso, decepción y frustración; el dolor de una traición. 

- Shoukon... Mayonaka... ¡Ima!- Shinigami sonrío con malicia y atacó a Kami Jikan.

-Mikazuki abrió los ojos horrorizado. 

- Vete Mikazuki! ¡Yo volveré...  Después de que suenen las campanas del milenio!

-

Entonces Mikazuki comprendió lo que ocurría. 

* Kibou: en japonés "esperanza"

** Shinigami: en japonés "dios de la muerte" 


	2. De Regreso en Tokio

- **Capítulo 1  **-****

- **De regreso en Tokio**-****

Minami abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida como de costumbre, y sus sueños no habían sido lo que podría llamarse "normales". Piedras mágicas, nigromantes, hechiceros... vaya imaginación. ¿Sería acaso tanta televisión?... 

- ¿Vamos a una casa o a un departamento?- inquirió Kenji emocionado

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo?... Casa... Ca-sa... grábatelo en la cabeza... - respondió su hermano Koichi de mala gana

- Y no a cualquier casa- añadió sonriente Karin

La familia Fujiyama solía vivir en Osaka, pero debido al nuevo empleo del señor Akira debían mudarse a Tokio. Minami se limitó a mirar nostálgicamente por la ventana. Claro que era una casa espacial, _la casa de sus padres. _

Minami era huérfana. Sus padres habían fallecido poco después de que ella nació, en un trágico accidente. Desde entonces vivía con sus tíos Akira y Azumi. La señora Azumi era hermana del señor Junichi, el padre de Minami. Estaba casada con Akira Fujiyama, quien trabajaba en una empresa de computación. Tenían tres hijos, Koichi, Kenji y Karin. Koichi era el mayor con veintitrés años, asistía a la universidad de medicina y era muy responsable. Koichi era más parecido a su padre, tenía ojos castaños y cabello claro. Era algo reservado y muy inteligente. Karin tenía veintidós años, trabajaba como reportera y en su tiempo libre asistía a clases de cocina. Como su hermano tenía ojos castaños, pero el cabello más oscuro. Era sumamente curiosa y siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo del arte y la farándula. Kenji era el menor de los hermanos con 15 años. Asistía a la secundaria, aunque prefería jugar videojuegos antes de acercarse a estudiar. Era algo inquieto y curioso pero solía ser muy agradable. 

Minami sabía poco sobre sus padres. No acostumbraba a preguntar y nadie a contarle, así que no había mayor información del tema. Su madre era marroquí y había conocido a su padre cuando este andaba de vacaciones en Fez. Ambos se habían enamorado y se habían casado poco tiempo después de conocerse. Además de Minami habían tenido otra hija, Mai. Minami siempre se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si sus padres continuaran vivos. Pero ya habían pasado 18 años desde su muerte... simplemente debía conformarse con lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella. 

Y mientras Kenji y Koichi discutían sobre los últimos mangas* que habían leído, Minami se dedicó a pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás. La tía Azumi notó la melancolía en su sobrina y le preguntó:

- Minami, ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí tía... ^_^ gracias - respondió Minami con una sonrisa poco convincente

- ¡Arriba el ánimo!- exclamó Karin sonriendo. Todos la miraron algo extrañados y ella se excusó diciendo- Minami no debes apenarte... piénsalo bien.. ¡Tokio está lleno de detectives guapos y atractivos como Shinichi Kudo o Saguru Hakuba!... Y Kid el ladrón fantasma siempre se aparece en Tokio... ^_^ 

Minami y Karin soltaron unas risitas mientras que Koichi resopló moviendo pesadamente la cabeza. Si no era hablar de Heiji Hattori, un detective de Osaka era soportar los constantes comentarios sobre los detectives de Tokio.

- Y si los aman tanto.. ¿Por qué no se casan con ellos?- murmuró Kenji al mismo tiempo que pensaba que eso ni en sus sueños sería posible.

- ¡Claro! Genial idea...  J yo me quedo con Hattori-kun y con Hakuba-kun. Y tú Minami puedes quedarte con Kudo-kun y con Kid...

- ¡Fantástica idea!- sonrió Minami divertida. 

Las dos soltaron más risitas y Koichi se limitó a un suspiro. Kenji no pudo evitar reírse de su soñadora hermana. 

- Y bueno... esos detectives...  ¿Tienen dinero? :-D - comenzó a decir el tío Akira al mismo tiempo que 5 pares de ojos lo miraban molestos como tratando de decirle que era un comentario fuera de lugar- Pero muchachos... ¡Piensen en la crisis económica! - se excusó

"Para ti todo es una crisis" murmuró la tía Azumi mientras suspiraba.

Cuando llegaron a la que sería su nueva casa el sol ya se había puesto y una brisa fresca agitaba las hojas de los árboles. La dirección de la casa era 19/2 B calle Beika. Cuando los chicos bajaron del automóvil quedaron asombrados. La casa era muy grande, tenía dos pisos y un jardín muy amplio lleno de gincos y cerezos. Tenía un tejado puntiagudo, de color naranjo y no muy alto. Las paredes eran de color claro. La puerta de la casa era grande y alta, con pequeños adornos de oro en sus bordes. 

- Vaya casa...  si es que la palabra casa sería una definición correcta- dijo Kenji alegremente mientras observaba cada detalle.

- No se compara con la casa de Osaka- murmuró Koichi... se nota que a la empresa del tío Junichi le iba muy bien...

- Sí... - 

Minami bajó la mirada. Por alguna extraña razón a su mente llegó el recuerdo de una tarde de primavera, una brisa suave y miles de pétalos de flores perfumando el aire. Cuantos misterios guardaría aquella casa...

Al entrar notaron que seguían las sorpresas. Había un largo corredor de paredes de colores suaves. Todas estaban llenas de cuadros de marcos dorados: cuadros de mujeres árabes, hombres, lugares exóticos, los desiertos y bosques, y muchas cosas más. Había cuatro puertas distribuidas a lo largo del corredor. Dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. Una de las puertas comunicaba al baño, el cual era de paredes de tonalidades azules y bellos azulejos. La segunda puerta de la izquierda daba a la cocina que, sin duda poseía un estilo japonés notable. 

La primera puerta a la izquierda conectaba a un salón muy misterioso. Las paredes estaban revestidas por un papel tapiz oscuro y las cortinas eran de terciopelo negro. Había estantes llenos de libros, inciensos, velas, cajas y estatuillas extrañas. En un rincón de la habitación había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas. Lo que llamó la atención de los chicos fue una extraña esfera de cristal que se hallaba sobre la mesa. En ella tenía talladas unas palabras, decía así: 

Para ver tu futuro en una flor de jazmín, y ver el tiempo en una lluvia de luz, cuando el sol se apague, la noche caiga y la luna se pierda en un brillo azul... Habla estrella de la tarde y ve...

Koichi y Kenji dijeron que lo más posible era que fuese un simple juguete o tal vez un adorno. Minami, al contrario, sintió que aquella esfera de cristal encerraba un misterio muy importante. Algo que la conectaba con alguien que se había perdido hace años atrás en su corazón. Era tan extraño... 

Salieron de la extraña habitación y entraron a la segunda puerta. Era una sala de estudios. La sala estaba repleta de estantes de libros, todos grandes e increíblemente ilustrados. Era fabulosa la cantidad de libros que había, la gran mayoría estaban en japonés aunque había muchas novelas y enciclopedias en inglés. Había unos cuantos libros en árabe y unos pocos en español. En una esquina había varios sillones para sentarse mientras uno estaba leyendo.

- ¿Podemos subir nuestro equipaje?.... tengo sueño- Kenji reprimió un bostezo- ¿Sí?

- Claro cielo ^_^  - le contestó su madre mientras tomaba sus maletas- 

- Y podríamos elegir las habitaciones también...

La casa contaba con muchas habitaciones. Por lo que supusieron el tío Akira había mandado a remodelar la casa, ya que nadie la había usado durante años. Las habitaciones de Kenji y Koichi quedaban al final del corredor del segundo piso, mientras que la de Karin y Minami quedaba al comienzo. 

Su habitación era fantástica. Habían dos camas, una de sábanas rojas y cojines carmesí, y la otra de sábanas celestes y almohadones azules. Sobre las mesitas de noche habían lámparas con adornos de cristal. En un rincón de la habitación había un tocador de caoba y ornamentos dorados. Minami abrió con curiosidad los cajones del tocador. Para su sorpresa estaban repletos de joyas, collares, anillos, perfumes y pañuelos de colores. Karin se acercó al armario y contempló todo tipo de ropas, desde pijamas hasta largos y elegantes vestidos. 

Karin miró asombrada la habitación. Tenía el característico aura árabe de la tía Jade. 

Minami se recostó en la cama y fijó su vista en la fotografía que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche. Karin también se percató de ella y comenzó a observarla con detalle. Había tres parejas en la fotografía. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules sonreía al lado de una joven muy bella, de ojos azules y cabello claro. La segunda pareja estaba compuesta por un hombre más joven de ojos castaños y cabello negro, junto a él se hallaba una joven -quien sin duda era árabe- de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. Había a su lado un chico de unos profundos ojos azules y cabello castaño. A su lado sonreía una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, y el que debía ser su esposo era un hombre de ojos azules.

- Pero mira que sorpresa.. Son Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo- dijo Karin señalando a la primera pareja

- ¿Los padres de Shinichi Kudo?...

- Sí... Yusaku es un escritor de renombre y Yukiko fue reconocida como la mejor actriz y la más bonita cuando tenía sólo veinte años- comentó Karin quien contaba con mucha información- Oh mira... ¿esos no son tus padres?..

Minami asintió con nostalgia. Sí, eran sus padres, Junichi Hoshibara y Jade Zahara. Cuanto deseaba haberlos podido conocer...

- Aaah...  - Karin sonrío con picardía- Mira quien ese chico... a que no te lo imaginas

Minami miró otra vez la fotografía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. _Era él.._

- Así es querida prima... ^_^  Es tu noviecito Kaito...

- ¡No es mi novio!- chilló Minami sonrojándose aún más- Él sólo fue.. mi amigo nada más ^_^"

Minami bajó la mirada. Kaito... ¿Qué sería de él?. Dónde estaría, cómo se encontraría...  Ya debía tener veintiún años, seguramente estaría estudiando en la universidad.

"Dejen de parlotear" decía Koichi quien al parecer estaba intentando dormir. Karin y Minami comenzaron a hablar en voz más baja. 

- En fin... aquel hombre es Toichi Kuroba... el padre de Kaito, él murió hace dieciocho años...

- Eso lo sé- musitó Minami

El señor Kuroba había fallecido hace dieciocho años, en un espectáculo de magia, el mismo en el cual estuvieron los padres y la hermana de Minami. Pero... ¿Acaso no era mucha casualidad?...La fotografía, la esfera de cristal.. ¿Cuál sería el misterio de todo aquello?

Al día siguiente Minami despertó temprano en la mañana. Miró su reloj: las seis de la mañana con treinta minutos. Temprano si se tomaba en cuenta que se había dormido alrededor de la media noche. 

Minami se duchó y se vistió. Nadie despertaba aún así que decidió bajar a curiosear por la casa. Recorrió el primer piso con interés, aunque no encontraba nada nuevo. Tenía el presentimiento de que _algo_ se escondía en esa casa, y no era cualquier cosa.

Se dirigió hacia al salón que le había atraído tanto, aquel de aire esotérico. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró. Por un segundo tuvo la impresión de que _alguien_ la estaba vigilando pero se convenció de que no era nada más que un producto de su imaginación.    

Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la esfera de cristal. Inspeccionó esta atentamente deteniéndose a contemplar hasta el más mínimo detalle pero no pudo encontrar nada que le sirviera de ayuda. Algo desilusionada se levantó y comenzó a registrar los estantes de libros. Todos estaban relacionados con el Tarot, la astrología, la adivinación entre otras cosas. Llamó su atención una pequeña caja de madera. Sobre la tapa tenía tallados un sol, una estrella y una luna. En la cerradura decía "Himitsu" (secreto)

Buscó el tomo de la enciclopedia correspondiente.

- Se... Secre... Secreto... aquí está- dijo Minami- "Lo que cuidadosamente se tiene reservado y oculto". "Despacho de las causas de fe, en las cuales entendía..." aah no creo que esto sea de ayuda- suspiró Minami y al bajar la mirada se percató de que había una llave pegada a la página- Esto es... 

Despegó la llave con cuidado y la analizó cuidadosamente. Era de plata, pequeña y plana. Guardó el tomo de la enciclopedia junto con los demás libros y se acercó la cajita de madera. La llave encajó perfectamente en la cerradura. Al abrir la caja encontró un sobre muy grueso. Era viejo, quizás de unos 15 años... incluso más. La abrió con cuidado y encontró una carta que decía: 

"Para mi hija Ai Hoshibara, de Jade Zahara".

*Manga: nombre que se da a las revistas de comics en Japón. 


	3. Una verdad inesperada

-**Capítulo 2**-****

- **Una verdad inesperada  **-

Minami abrió bien los ojos. "Jade Zahara" ese era el nombre de su madre, y "Hoshibara" el apellido de su padre. ¿Pero quién era Ai Hoshibara?. Ella se llamaba Minami Fujiyama (desde pequeña se acostumbró a usar el apellido de sus tíos) y la única hermana que tenía era Mai Hoshibara quien había muerto hace dieciocho años. ¿Qué sería eso? ¿Acaso tenía otra hermana?...

Dudando muchísimo sobre lo que hacía, Minami recogió el sobre. Lo abrió y le echó un vistazo a la carta. Estaba escrita a mano con letra cursiva, y a medida que se iba terminando la letra se iba haciendo menos clara. Cuando comenzó a leerla se quedó pasmada. Decía así:

Viernes 13 de Noviembre de 1982 

**Querida Ai:**

Puedo imaginar lo sola que te has sentido. He visto todas las noches que has pasado en vela pensando en cómo sería tu vida si yo estuviera a tu lado; te he visto llorar cuando piensas en lo que pasó y sé que ahora mismo debes estar muy confundida. Perdóname por no haber luchado contra mi destino, de haber podido lo hubiese hecho sin duda alguna..

Para ti, hoy es primero de julio del año 2000. Sí, esta carta tiene 18 años. Ai, la única persona que te ayudará a entenderlo todo es Kaito Kuroba (el joven que conociste en Osaka). 

Antes que nada te explicaré por qué te llamo "Ai". Tu verdadero nombre es Ai Hoshibara, no Minami Fujiyama. Te preguntarás entonces por qué tus tíos te cambiaron el nombre y como sé yo todas estas cosas. Pues bien, todo se remonta a 18 años atrás...

El miércoles 10 de Noviembre se realizó una gran exposición de joyas en el museo de arte de Tokio. Como debes saber yo soy de Marruecos. Yo poseía muchas joyas valiosas, joyas legendarias que mi familia tenía desde hace muchos años. Pero la más especial de todas -tan especial que no fui capaz de exhibirla en el museo- es la que tú tienes puesta ahora, un collar con un colgante de brillantes. No es su valor económico lo que la hace tan importante sino su _historia_. 

La joya más importante en la exposición era una piedra de jade. Una piedra grande y muy antigua, de nombre "Ashonai" (ese es un detalle que muy pocos conocen).

Cuenta la leyenda que grandes poderes mágicos se fusionaron y se convirtieron en una piedra, una piedra de jade. Esa piedra fue llamada "Ashonai" por su gran y terrible poder. Esa piedra legendaria era capaz de otorgar poderes sobrenaturales, y conceder el deseo más ansiado y peligroso de todos... _la inmortalidad_. Imagina entonces lo que sería si ese gran poder estuviese en manos de un demonio, un espíritu maligno o un nigromante. Sería la ruina todos. Pero siempre prevalece la esperanza, ¿no es verdad?. El cristal que tienes en tu collar es nada menos que la única piedra mágica capaz de contrarrestar el maligno poder de la gema "Ashonai·, es el cristal "Kibou", la Esperanza. 

La piedra Ashonai ha sido motivo de muerte y mucho sufrimiento. Sólo podrá ser destruido cuando el cometa Volley se acerque a la tierra. Y eso ocurre cada diez mil años. La noche del 31 de diciembre del 2000 es la última oportunidad que hay para destruirlo... ya que los 12 demonios que están buscándola ya llegaron a la tierra.

Una organización mafiosa sabía de esta leyenda, y la esta buscando para cumplir sus objetivos. Kid el ladrón fantasma también conocía la historia y se dedicaba a robar legendarias joyas para encontrar la piedra Ashonai. Lo que no sabían era que yo tenía en mi poder ambas piedras. 

En la inauguración de la exposición Kid se apareció y robó la piedra de Ashonai. Eso fue lo que todos pensaron pero en realidad Toichi Kuroba ("Kid el ladrón fantasma") me la entregó minutos después, pues los dos sabíamos que si no la podíamos destruir teníamos que esconderla, llevarla lejos de Tokio. 

Yo me encargué de enviar lejos la piedra Ashonai, lejos de Tokio y de la organización aquella. Lo que no pude evitar fue la muerte de Toichi. Ellos habían averiguado la identidad de Kid y fueron a su encuentro. Ya que Toichi no tenía la piedra y tampoco les quiso decir dónde estaba fue asesinado. Pero esos hombres eran astutos así que para que la policía no se enterara colocaron una bomba en el escenario donde Toichi hacía sus presentaciones de magia. Todos creyeron que había sido una muerte accidental, pero yo y Hikaru (su esposa) sabíamos que no era así... que habían sido los sujetos de la organización.

La noche de hoy ocurrió algo que yo no había previsto. Los sujetos de la organización no se dieron por vencidos y se las ingeniaron para entrar a la casa. Sin sentir ningún remordimiento envenenaron a tu padre a tu hermana (tú estabas en casa de tus tíos). Yo estaba destrozada pero las cosas no acababan ahí. Me obligaron a que les dijera dónde estaban las piedras. Yo me negué hasta al final y fue ese instante en el que me dispararon. Después de eso se marcharon de la casa. 

Aproveché los últimos momentos que me quedaban para escribirte esta carta y guardarla de forma que solo tú pudieses encontrarla. 

Por favor, tienes que entender que todo esto es la pura verdad. No es un cuento ni un juego, mi querida hija. Tu vida será muy distinta a partir de ahora... 

Tienes que hallar la manera de hablar con Kaito. Él pasó y está pasando por lo mismo que tú, él sabrá explicarte todo... Te Amo mucho hija, confío en ti

**_Jade Zahara  _**

**** **** Minami terminó de leer la carta. Tenía miedo... sentía muchísima tristeza. Su madre, su hermana y su padre habían sido asesinados. Toda la vida había creído que se trataba de un accidente. Por un momento deseó que fuese un sueño, una broma.... Se arrodilló en el suelo y se quedó llorando en silencio. Enterarse de tantas cosas así de repente era doloroso, le costaba creer todo aquello. La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Minami continuó llorando mientras sostenía la carta en sus manos. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso a ella?.... - Minami... ¿Qué sucede?- Era la tía Azumi Minami se levantó aún sosteniendo la carta. _Él_... era la única persona capaz de ayudarla, pero cómo lo encontraría....****

- ¿Minami?...

- Yo... sé que pasó hace 18 años... - empezó a decir Minami en voz baja, mientras bajaba la mirada- También sé que mi nombre real es Ai Hoshibara... y cómo murió mi familia...

- Minami... - musitó la tía Azumi conmovida- 

Minami se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sin mirar a su tía le dijo que iba a salir.

- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?... ¡Minami espera!- exclamó la tía Azumi cuando Minami salió de la habitación- 

"Necesito estar sola" pensó Minami mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía a la calle. No tenía la menor idea de a dónde iba... sólo quería alejarse de todos... estar sola...

                          **************************************** 

Minami se detuvo. No sabía dónde estaba. Había corrido muchas cuadras lejos de su casa. No conocía Tokio, había vivido siempre en Osaka. 

- Estar sola...- sollozó Minami sin poder evitar enojarse consigo misma. Estaba en una ciudad que desconocía por completo. Ni siquiera recordaba bien el número de su casa. La carta de su madre era lo único que tenía en mente. 

Miró a su alrededor. Era un barrio más bien solitario. Unos pocos autos transitaban por las calles y amanecía poco a poco. 

Se sentó en la acera sin saber que hacer. Tomó el collar que le había regalado su madre al nacer. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de ella. ¿Realmente ese collar era una piedra mágica?, ¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña podía ser la causa de tantos males?

Escuchó un sonido extraño. Se dio media vuelta. A sus espaldas había un callejón oscuro. Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco asustada. Ya había estado allí, estaba segura. En un sueño... tal vez en otra vida. Caía a un abismo profundo y las tinieblas llenaban cada desolado rincón.. pero de pronto veía una luz, un destello azul... y veía a un hombre.. se veía borroso, y cuando se acercaba para verlo bien la imagen desaparecía. Ese recuerdo, ¿Había sido un sueño? O realmente lo había vivido... era tan misterioso

Dudó que hacer. ¿Le convenía huir?. No podía marcharse. No sabía si ese momento se repetiría, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad...

Un impulso sobrenatural la invadió. Sin saber bien lo que hacía se acercó al callejón. El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Una brisa fría repentinamente llenó el lugar. Sintió una risa aguda y volteó. No había nadie pero la risa se repitió. Miró hacia el frente, era un callejón sin salida. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y dio vuelta para salir del callejón. En cuanto lo hizo observó aterrada como los automóviles, las calles y todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Había sido una tontería lo de su sueño... ¿Qué ocurría?... 

La risa se intensificó y Minami aterrada sintió una fría presencia a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta y ahogó un grito. Sí había alguien a sus espaldas. Pero no era humano...

Era una figura alta, envuelta en una capucha morada. Su rostro era translúcido y se podían distinguir dos ojos rojos. Los dedos de sus manos eran largos y parecían estar manchados con sangre. 

Minami comenzó a retroceder. Aquella cosa, ese demonio trató de acercarse a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Minami corrió lejos de la criatura pero tropezó cayendo al suelo. Abrió los ojos. Ahora sí estaba asustada. No estaba apoyada en suelo firme... miró hacia su alrededor...no estaba en el callejón. Una leve neblina púrpura cubría el lugar. Una sensación incómoda de mareo la asaltó. Todo estaba oscuro, una tenue luz azul  se reflejaba en el lugar en el cual ella había caído. 

Trató de ponerse de pie y soltó un alarido de dolor. Al tropezarse se había doblado el tobillo, no podía levantarse. Trató de arrastrarse pero sentía mucho dolor. El demonio acercó sus largos dedos a la mejilla de Minami.

Asustada golpeó al demonio en la mano. El demonio retrocedió pero luego se acercó rápidamente. Alzó su mano y rasguñó a Minami en el rostro. Minami se llevó su mano a la mejilla al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito. Estaba sangrando... aquello no era parte de su recuerdo, no lo era. Sintió ardor en el rostro como si la criatura le hubiese rozado con fuego...

Luchando contra el dolor que sentía se levantó. El demonio le dirigió una mirada amenazante y se abalanzó sobre ella. Minami esquivó al demonio pero era inútil, no podía correr ni caminar. Vencida por el dolor cayó al suelo nuevamente. El demonio acercó sus garras a su cuello. Minami se llevó su mano a su cuello en un intento de protegerse pero el demonio deslizó rápidamente la mano... quería su collar...

Minami se arrastró hacia atrás. Quería que terminara ya, que fuera un sueño... Despertar eso quería. Derramó una lágrima. Esa cosa la mataría.

Soltó otra lágrima y cerró los ojos.

Pudo oír al demonio chillar y murmurar, sintió que se alejaba. Abrió los ojos. Un hombre estaba entre el demonio y ella. Usaba una túnica azul, con una larga capa y un sombrero de punta. Parecía un mago. Minami levantó la mirada.

- ¡Gekka no kijutsushi! - exclamó el demonio. Su tono de voz frío y agudo, se veía acompañado por un leve temblor de inseguridad- ¡Estos no son tus demonios! ¡Me apoderaré de la piedra Kibou y se la entregaré a mi _Señor_!  

El demonio se abalanzó sobre el mago pero este lo golpeó con un cetro de plata. La criatura dio una vuelta y comenzó a girar alrededor de Minami y el mago. Murmuraba frases en otro idioma, una lengua que Minami nunca antes había oído...

El mago apuntó con el cetro a la figura y exclamó:

- "_Ishat Gekka no kijutsushi, Mikazuki.. mozoni arvetsu ed tse Hikari ed Iktsu… ¡Redro aoi turen no senark ima_! ¡Hikari!"

Una luz azul brotó del cetro del mago. Un haz de luz llenó el lugar. El demonio que en un comienzo de veía invencible y amenazador, ahora reflejaba una mirada débil y cobarde. Rayos de luz mágica se envolvieron en torno al demonio. Este aterrado profirió gritos mientras maldecía al mago. Las tinieblas se llenaron de luz y el demonio  desapareció entre destellos y chispas llameantes. 

El silencio reinó el lugar. Minami parpadeó atónita. Era él, el hombre de sus recuerdos. Ya no era una pesadilla, era un sueño... un sueño fantástico y hermoso

El mago se volvió y miró a Minami. Ella pudo verle apenas el rostro pues usaba un antifaz. Aún así miró fijamente los profundos ojos azules del mago. "Un paraíso que renace de sus cenizas" pensó inconscientemente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el mago arrodillándose junto a ella

- Sí - sonrió Minami- Gracias a ti...

El mago le sonrió a Minami. Ella en vano trató de levantarse, se había olvidado del dolor que sentía.

- Deja ayudarte- 

Minami apoyó las manos en los hombros del mago. Levantó la mirada, le sonreía. Ambos se miraron por un instante. Minami le preguntó al mago quién era.

- Mikazuki*, mago de luna y servidor de la luz de Iktsu...Pero más importante es mi misión....

Minami interesada y algo sorprendida inquirió:

- ¿Cuál es tu misión?...

El mago levantó su mano derecha. Sostenía un cristal de color morado. Tal cual como la capucha de aquel demonio. Minami miró a Mikazuki sin entender.

- _¿Nos hemos visto antes?_- musitó. Sus ojos azules le eran muy familiares.  

- _Sí._.. ya lo recordarás- Mikazuki miró seriamente a Minami- En este cristal están contenidos los poderes del demonio... pero.. "invertidos" por así decirlo..- comenzó a decir- Me explico... este demonio se caracterizaba por el engaño, la mentira y la traición.. con el hechizo he purificado su magia... este cristal simboliza verdad y lealtad. Eso es lo que debes hacer tú con los demonios que persisten... Excluyendo a este son 11 en total

        -   ¿Yo? - susurró Minami- Es por esto del cristal.. ¿no?... Pero yo no soy bruja.. no sé hechizos... 

- Puedes aprender...

Mikazuki movió la mano y apareció otro cetro. Era de oro con un gran diamante en un extremo, un diamante en forma de corazón. Había una estrella, un sol y una luna sobre el corazón. En el cetro habían unos orificios, como si antes hubiese habido algo allí. Miró el primer orificio... la piedra morada estaba ahí.

El cetro de pronto de convirtió en un haz de luz. Minami miró asombrada las chispas de colores. Las luces giraron en torno al collar y se introdujeron en el cristal. Minami observó el cristal. Poseía un brillo muy especial. 

Mikazuki sonrió y besó a Minami en la frente

- Es tiempo de que vuelvas a tu mundo- dijo

Su imagen se hizo borrosa. Minami no podía ver nada. Cerró los ojos, caía...caía..

*Mikazuki: en japonés "luna nueva". 


End file.
